New to Equestria
by Luna phase
Summary: lunar phase has just came to equestria,and he has found love, but a evil is rising. can he save her? at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**_New to Equestria_**

I do not own Hasbro in any way or form and such. This whole story is in phase's point of view unless described otherwise.

Chapter 1

"Hey sol look at this." I called to him. He walked over and looked at what I was looking. A portal thing in the middle of my room." what is it?" he asked. "it's a trans dimensional portal, but I'm the only one with that strong of magic and I didn't cast it." I explained "well I'm going through to see what it is." "Okay but I'm going after you." He walked in the portal and disappeared but he called "out come on its fine here." I walked through and immediately started freefalling.

"Open your wings!" he shouted. I wondered how but I decided to trust him. I opened my wings, but a bit too quickly. I heard a snap as they broke and I screamed in pain. "I'm coming to help!" sol yelled and he grabbed me and started flying to a settlement that had a sign that said welcome to ponyville. He flew to a house that was a tree and knocked on it and a violet unicorn pony opened the door and gasped. "My friend needs help" he said" he broke his wings." I blacked out as they brought me inside.

I woke up to them talking about us. "You may not believe this but we are not ponies we are humans and we came here through a portal. Phase opened his wings too fast and they broke. I grabbed him and brought him over here." I think he is waking up" she said suddenly. I tried to sit up but winced from the pain. She said "lay back down you are still recovering." I lay back down and she continued." Your friend says you are not ponies but humans and got here through a portal." "Yep that's true." I replied "what's your name?" "Twilight sparkle, princess celestia's star pupil. And you two are?" "I am sol and this is phase" he said "nice to meet you" I said trying to be polite. "You two are taking being ponies well" "wait, phase is a pony? "I lifted my hands up to my face and saw they were hooves. "Aaahhhhh!" I screamed, not manly at all. i started trying to move again and I hurt myself, again. "stop you are damaging yourself, and why do you speak in third pony?" sol answered this one "he always has always will and when asked says what are you talking about." Well I better contact the princesses about this, they will need to know. And by the way both of you are alicorns." Twilight said, walking away. "wait whats an alicorn?" is said. "you are unicorn,earth pony, and peguses combined." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**New to Equestria**_

I was going to write a disclaimer but it's at front of story so, don't need it.

Chapter 2(UPDATE)

Twilight walked down the stairs and said "okay the letter is sent. I am going to show you around ponyville and show you to the residents. We were walking into town where we saw a light blue unicorn with a splash of darker blue on her face and a gray mane, wearing goggles and a tool belt with a cutie mark of a gray heart, bringing out a homemade glider. She was obviously an inventor trying to fly using more modern means. I trotted over to her." hello we am lunar phase call us your name?" i asked. "I am roiling steam but you can call me steamy." "Hello steamy, whatcha got there?" "A flying device for earth ponies and unicorns who want to fly but i need someone to test it" she answered. "I'll test it! My wings are broken but i still want to fly!" i told her. "Great just bring it to that hill and hold on and run until you are in the air." she instructed. "Will do "i replied.

I brought the glider to the hill, got a good grip and started running. I knew i needed to hit a warm updraft so i pointed it towards the sun. I reached a ramp like thing and then i was gliding through the air. "This is awesome!" i yelled out. Steamy ran beside me but slowly falling behind and said "it works!" i kept flying and then i hit a cold downdraft. I knew i was screwed."Aaahhhh!" i screamed and then crashed into the ground at about 20 miles per hour. I heard more sickening cracks, "not again" i thought. i saw steamy run up to the glider concern on her face then twilight and sol appeared, and started talking to me but all their voices were muted and the pain from by front legs was so unbearable that i passed out again.

I woke up with a needle near my face. I got so scared i teleported to the other side of the room into a wheelchair. I took off down the hall screaming" no needles!" with the nurse chasing after me with a syringe. I flew past sol, twilight, and steamy and out the door, with them looking startled. "What was that he was screaming?" twilight asked. "I think it was no needles?" steamy replied. I knew they should have doubled the anesthetic sol said. Than the nurse ran by with a giant scary syringe. "I would run if that thing was in my face when i woke up." all three said together. Meanwhile phase was speeding by the streets still screaming "no needles!" and thinking "i must not get caught." when magic grabbed the back of his wheelchair and he flew out of it breaking even more bones and again blacking out.

I woke up again, but this time no nurses and needles. I was laying on a bed in a full body cast. There was food and get well soon cards to my right and i tried to move to them and then i received an electric shock. I saw a shock collar on my leg that i did not notice before. Than i saw a pink earth pony with a bouncy mane and balloon cutie mark floating above me. I screamed and she said "helloimpinkiepiewhatsyournam eihaventseenyoubeforiamgoing tosetupapartynowbye".and she floated away at high speeds. Well his town is weird i said and i started feeling tired. I looked up and saw a doctor putting a sedative in the bag thingy above my head. I fell into the blackness again.

Thanks to shyshyoctavia on deviantart for letting me use her oc steamy. She is a great artist check out her art. (**THIS IS A UPDATE CHAPTER FOR YOU ANNOYING SOB'S WHO COMPLAIN!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**New to equestria**_

Adding two new oc's to the story. One from here, flutter night from flutter night, and night sketch, from blackwhitemonochrome on deviantart.

Chapter 3

I woke up again to steamy, sol, and twilight standing over me. I told them rapidly" get me out of this insane asylum right now I won't talk to any of you until I'm out of here. And no more needles! "but…"steamy started "nope not talking to any of you until phase is out of here!" sol turned and walked out, and came back with a doctor. All three talked to the doctor and came back to me and said "you are leaving the hospital.""Yes!"I shouted. "Now take off the shock collar on my leg." "Shock collar?" they asked the doctor. "After his excursion we took corrective actions, one moment." with that he took it off. They took me off the bed, gently and set me on a reclining stretcher. They rolled me out and i stuck my tongue out at the doctor and whisked away.

We rolled through ponyVille and i saw a Pegasus crash into a tree, breaking through it. "Onward to the Pegasus!" i shouted and we went faster to the crash site. A mare with a black and purple striped mane getting up. she was grey and her cutie mark was a pencil through a moon. "are you okay" i asked. "yep, but are you? that looks painful." "ehhh, i am okay. my name is lunar phase but call me phase." "i am night sketch" she replied. "we should all hang out sometime" i said to everypony. "now give phase hugz everypony!" "but it will hurt you" they all said. "hugz make phase fell better. hugz now!" they all sighed and gave me hugz. it hurt but it felt nice. okay, "we need to get going" twilight said. "okay bye steamy, bye night sketch."

we arrived at twiilights house and twilight opened the door and pushed me in. the lights were off. "suprise!" the lights came on and all of ponyvill was there and i screamed loudly "ahhhhh"and then i felt my heart stop and fell unconscious...again. i woke up outside, heart beating again,and heard the party raging on and i heard skrillex first of the year on and though poor me, no skrillex for me. then i saw a white unicorn stallion with a black blue mane and tail with a white streak and a black moon cutie mark watching the party through binoculars." hey you with the face, slendermane, you, the stalker behind the bush, come over slowly trotted over and i asked him what he was doing and he said, "well its hearts n hooves day, and i have a crush on twilight who i met at princess celestia's schoolfor gifted unicorns...""so you were stalking her."he blushhed and nodded. "well go reintroduce yourself. you are now invited to my party. and bring me back in there i need to listen to my favorite song." he brought me inside and went over to twilight and started talking. he then asked her something,while blushing so i knew he asked her to be his special somepony. she nodded her head and then he smiled bigger than pinkie pie. they hugged than listened to the music. suddenly a bright flash appeared, and the most stunning, beautiful, alicorn mare was dark blue,and her cutie mark was a cresent dark blue mane flowed like water and she had a crown on her head. she was a princess. everypony bowed and she said "pray tell where art this lunar phase and sol we have been hearing about.?" everypony pointed in my direction. she trotted over to me and she said to me "you are lunar phase yes?" i couldnt speak,i was so awestruck i was speachless and then sol rescued me and said "yes this is phase and i am sol." she looked over me and said these injuries will not do. we will fix them." her horn glowed and i felt healed. "we are princess luna ruler of the night." "thank you" i said and the cast fell off of me luna gasped as she saw me out of the cast, obviously in love with me at first sight. "you are an alicorn?" she asked i nodded then started a conversation with her."so, how are you today?" i asked her. "good, how are you?" was the reply. "honestly, i dont know. i broke every bone in my body,got chased by a nurse with a a gigantic syringe,crashed a glider at 60 miles an hour and got 1,2,3 friends today." suddenly a slow song came on and Dj-pon3 said "this is a song for your special somepony,come on the floor and dance!" i saw a bunch of couples i didnt know go on the floor and then flutter night and twilight.

"would you like to take this dance?"i asked luna. after what seemed like an eternity, she said "yes." i led her to the dance floor and started dancing with luna, doing the waltz. she was amazing,so graceful,and danced like there was no tommarrow. the song ended, too quickly in my opinion. after it ended luna thanked me for the dance and i said "no, thank you for the , ever since i saw you i have been in love with you. would you give me the honor of being your special somepony?" i waited another eternity, and she said "oh phase, of course we will!" she kissed me on the lips. After a minute or two i hopped up the stage told the dj to put on a song and said i dedicate these songs to princess luna, my special somepony.

Give me a second, I

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom

Getting higher than the Empire State

My lover she is waiting for me

Just across the bar,

My seat's been taken by some sunglasses

Asking 'bout a scar

I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

But between the drinks and subtle things

And the holes in my apologies

You know I'm trying hard to take it back

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home

Tonight,

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight,

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Now I know that I'm not

All that you got

I guess that I,

I just thought,

Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

But our friends are back

So let's raise the cup

'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight,

We are young

So let's the set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight,

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Carry me home tonight

(La la la la la la)

Just carry me home tonight

(La la, la la la la la la)

Carry me home tonight

(La la la la la la)

Just carry me home tonight

(The world is on my side, )

Carry me home tonight

(I have no reason to run, )

Just carry me home tonight

(So will someone come and carry me home tonight?)

The angels never arrived,

But I can hear the choir

So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight,

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

Tonight,

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

Than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes

And you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home,

Tonight.

In this farewell

There's no blood

There's no alibi

'Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth

Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands

Of uncertainty

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)

What I've done

(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)

Forgiving what I've done

(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na)

after i was done i walked down to luna and she had tears streaming down her face and she said "phase,that was beautiful." "not as beautiful as you" i replied. "we need to go to canterlot" she said. "will you accompany us?" "of course phase can" i replied. we were about to teleport when night sketch walked in,tripped and landed with a sickening crack on my wing. "aahhhh" i screamed in pain. i lifted my wing up and it was bent funny. "not again" i whined, in pain. "sorry but i heard there was a party and i wasnt invited." "you were invited" i said holding back the pain still. we dont have enough magic to fix your wing,you will have to get it fixed the normal way." luna said, frowning "its okay, lets go to canterlot now. luna said "okay" and off we wisked.

okay, here is the next chapter of new to equestria. again thanks to flutter night on this site, blackwhitemonochrome and shyshyoctavia on deviantart. Second chapter typed today and happy hearts and hooves day!

-Lunaphase


	4. Chapter 4

_**New to equestrian**_

stuff is starting to get more real, also changing story to M,there is gonna be violence. phase is coming at you with a news report

**Phase**: today is going to be sunny with a side of save me!

**Me**:now now now phase,we cant scare our readers...

**Phase**: noooo save me from this lunatic!

**Me:** i am not a lunatic, you are! get it, its because you have love luna?

**Phase:**that was the worst joke i have ever heard.

**Me**: shut up or you dont survive this story

chapter 4

Me, luna, flutter night, and twilight arrived at the palace, inside the throne room. the guards immediatly rushed over and started pummeling me and flutter night, until luna said "STOP!" in the royal Canterlot voice. the guards stopped and luna started yelling at them,still in the royal canterlot voice "YOU WOULD DARE HURT TWILIGHT SPARKLES AND OUR SPECIAL SOMPONIES? THAN YOU WILL BE WORKING WITH THE MAIDS FOR A WEEK!" "yes your majesty" they said in unison and walked away. "thank you" we managed to say, then we both fell unconscious. i saw that now familiar darkness,and embraced it with a sigh.

i woke up facing flutter night,me in his arms(legs?)he opened his eyes and we both screamed and jumped away from eachother and me blushing a little and looked at eachother awkwardly . we heard laughing and luna and twilight walked out from behind a door. we looked at them crossly,and luna said"we couldnt resist, with you two unconscious,so we put you in eachothers arms(legs?) and we cast a spell it wake you two up."they started laughing again."we even got it the whole magicnet will think you two are gay." i looked at them then said, "lets just go see celestia i think its time to introduce myself."

we approached celestia's room and knocked,then went inside. she was doing paper work. she lifted up a page, and then night sketch flew in, and said "hi to celestia. she then picked up a piece of the paperwork and it shattered. we looked on in shock,night sketch had just did the impossible,she broke paper like it was glass. night sketch then flew away, looking like she had forgotten something. while everyone else was looking at the paper in shock,i started to speak."hello princess celestia,i am lunar phase, and this is flutter night my friend who wanted to tag along." " where is the other one,sol? and i have also heard that you are luna's special somepony." princess celestia said "sol is did not want to come, and yes that is correct." i replied. celestia teleported over and pinned me down "if you break her heart, l will personally break your handsome little face. " i won't i love her to much" i told her evenly and with that,she stomped on my broken wing, pulverising some more bones, and i screamed out in more pain, the pain greater than it ever has been before, and she stepped off me and said "call me tia". with that i ran out off the room tears falling down my face, and heard luna , "why did you hurt him tia, that wing has broken three times today, we are leaving."

i heard her running after me. i slowed down,and she caught up to me. she asked "are you alright?" i shook my head, tears falling down my face still. "come on follow me" she said, and led me to her room. she took out a box of wrappings and bandages and started to wrap my wing. it hurt even more when she was touching it, but i stood it because one, i loved her, and two,even if she hurt me, i would stand it,just to be with her. "does it hurt when we do this" she asked,and lightly touched my wing. i gasped, it hurt very much,and i nodded my head again. "hmmm ill need someone to hold you down when i wrap it. guards? come in here i need your help." they walked in and luna explained."we need you to hold phase down while i wrap his wing." they walked over and forcefully held me down. luna started wrapping my wing,trying to be gentle, but it hurt so much i almost blacked out. i started bucking and struggling trying to get them off of me, i actually hit one of them in the jaw with my hooves while i was bucking from the pain. i actually started to get free, and luna saw this and said "more guards in here now". guards ran in and luna said "hold him down while i wrap his wing" they roughly grabbed me and forced me down. a started bucking again when luna started wrapping my wing a again, and then one of the other guards accidentally broke my other wing, i screamed out in pain "my other wing!" i couldnt move anymore but luna finished with that wing, and started wrapping the other one. she .finished and ordered the guards to leave. "i am sorry luna, it hurt so much." i apologized. "no, its okay, wait, we just remembered we have painkillers." i made a feeble attempt at a facehoof this made luna smile,and she lifted me up with her magic and put me on the bed and cuddled up as close to me as possible. i fell asleep, smiling as luna held me in her arms(legs?).

flutter night's POV

luna ran out of the room following phase, and i thought "that has to hurt" twilight and me followed luna into and looked through the door as luna pulled out a medical kit. i knew what was going to happen next. luna called for guards and they held phase down and luna started binding his wing. phase started screaming and bucking and managed to hit a guard in the jaw and knock him out. luna called for more guards who held phase down, and then heard a crack and heard phase shout in terrible pain "luna my other wing!" luna finished the first one and moved to the second,quickly wrapping it. the guards left and and luna and phase exchanged a few words, and phase feebly facehooved,which i smiled at,and luna raised phase and put him in her bed, and cuddled with him, and they fell asleep. i turned to twilight,and said, "okay, lets go." "where?" she asked "we are going out to eat." "so a date?" she asked again, "yes" i replied. i grabbed my money pouch and let her to a fancy looking resturant. i told the waiter, "table for two, please." he grabbed two menu's and led us to a table. we ordered our food (hay fries,daisy sandwiches,and for dessert,sweet apple acres apple pie) and while we waited, we were talking. "i hope phase feels better," i said."oh he will be fine, he is with luna, remember?" she replied. "oh yeah,hey, wasnt celestia acting like a jerk to phase? i mean if i was her i would do the threat,but i wouldnt stomp on phases broken wing." i asked her and she quickly replied" the princess is not a jerk she was protecting luna. but the wing stomp was a bit uncalled for. hey look here comes our food." she said changing the subject. out came our food,and i demolished my whole plate in ten seconds flat. and i raised my head to see twilight looking at me, and then she started laughing "what is it i asked?" "oh nothing really, you just have a little something, there" and she pointed to my whole face. i wiped it off with a napkin, and twilight finished her food. i called for the waiter to give us our bill, and i recieved it. it was 20 bits for everything. i pulled them out and handed them to him, plus five bit extra for him being a good waiter. he thanked me and we left. as soon as we got out side twilight said, thank you flutter night, for the dinner, and then she leaned over and we kissed full on the lips, i was so happy, that i didnt notice the changling watching us from a distance. it watched us finish our kiss five minutes later, and then laughed and then said, " time to report to the black union" and it flew off.

who is this changling and who are the black union? will phase get better? when will princess celestia stop being a jerk? find out in the next chapters of New to equestria! Now accepting new oc's!

luna-phase


	5. Chapter 5

_**New to Equestria  
**_hey, this is Luna-phase and this is the next chapter of new to equestria! I had some drama with one of my friends, who i told was a brony and he later told me he was joking around, but he just dissed me, and i forgot that he jokes around often. thank you to blackwhitemonochrome and allenfairytail who offered me some advice, and helped me out of my depression, and i am introducing allenfairytail's oc,snowflake this chapter.

chapter 5

i woke up cuddling with luna,her forelegs around me,hugging me in her sleep. she looked so adorable! i tried to get up,but her legs prevented my escape. i waited for her to wake up, and when she did, she looked me lovingly, and said "i love you phase." "i love you too luna" she then detached herself from me and said,"how did you sleep?" like a foal...what is that?" i pointed my hoof at a camera that was watching us,and it said celestiacam on the side. luna saw those words,and started fuming,and used her magic to shatter it."lets go pay tia a visit." luna said"do we have to?she will probably break more of my bones." i replied"if she does,she can answer to me." and with that we teleported.

we arrived in tia's room,and she was frantically disapearing surveilance items with her soon as we arrived,she stopped and said,"how are you doing?" don't play dumb tia,we know you were watching us,so explain yourself" luna told celestia. celestia said" i dont know what you are talking about." and suddenly her horn started to glow, and i felt my wings,healing instantaneously. she then teleported away and luna rounded on me,asking "what did she do?" i couldn't reply, i was so shocked,i took the bindings off,and moved my wings,with no pain. "tia fixed your wings?!" luna sounded so shocked, she walked closer and examined my wings, and asked"no pain in them?" i replied, "none at all." after a minute of silence i said"lets go find flutter night and twilight,i need to ask them something." we left tia's room,and after 10 minutes of searching,we heard flutter night say"i love you twilight" "i love you to flutter night" was the reply. i heard them start kissing and i told luna,"lets break their moment." "okay" she said, a smile forming on her face. okay, on the count of three we jump out and scare them. 1...2...3!" and we jump out and start yelling at them,"flutter night and twilight sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! they freeze,see us, and start laughing,"you got us good!" flutter night said,and twilight just nodded,blushing. so, do you two want to go out to get donuts with me and luna?"i asked, and they said "yes" in unison. i pulled out my sack of bits, put on a spell to cover my horn, and said "lets go!"

we arrived at joe's and ordered our breakfast of donut's. he came back with donut's and set them in front of us. he was staring at us, but i assumed it was because luna was here. when we were eating, i saw him out of the corner of my eye,grab a knife,and i saw his eyes flash green, a changling! i turned around and knocked the knife out of his hand,and he realizing his cover was blown,revealed his true form, and flew out the door. i flew after him, giving chase when suddenly i saw a blur of a pony run into me so hard my wing broke again, i shouted in pain, and started free-falling

i was falling,fast towards the ground,and i was so close, i knew i was going to die. i closed my eyes and awaited my fate. suddenly, i felt a pull on my tail, and that strange stallion that crashed into me,was holding me, inches off the ground. i breathed a sigh of relife, and the stallion let go of me, and i landed face-first onto the ground. the stallion said to me,"are you okay?" i lifted my face off the ground and said," no i am not, my wing is broken, for the fourth time in two days." here let me fix that, he put his hoof on my wing, then he started chanting,

"_blessed humble hoof of goddess._

_breath of mother earth,_

_i pray thee come before me,_

_show your great compassion to this pony _

_and deliver them..._**RECOVERY!"**

my wing started fixing itself and i gasped and looked at him, and saw him clearly for the first time. he had a bleached white coat, a pale blue iris on one eye, but his other was covered by his mane which was very, very long, aquamarine,with a sea green stripe down the middle of his mane and tail, and he had a horn. i used some magic to push his mane up, and gasped when i saw his ruby red iris on the other eye, he had heterochromia. i felt immense power in him though, as much power as celestia, and i said, "you are an alicorn arn't you?" he sweatdropped, and said" i do not know what you are talking about" and i replied, "your power is as immense as celestia, only alicorns can have that much power" "how do you know that?" he asked,confused as i looked like a pegasus. i took off the spell and he gasped, "because i am an alicorn." suddenly, luna, flutter night and twilight appeared looking concerned. "are you okay? luna asked then hugged me, i hugged her back to snowflakes shock, and said "this unicorn saved me from falling to my death, when that changling broke my wing when i was chasing him. he then fixed my wing!" luna walked over to snowflake and said, "it is a pleasure meeting you,what is your name?" snowflake." he answered "well snowflake, thank you for saving my reckless, brave, special somepony." heyy, i am not reckless," i cut in, luna laughed, "say that to the wing you broke four times in two days." i grumbled inaudibly and she said," snowflake, you must stay in the palace tonight, in one of the guest rooms, as a thank you." snowflake sighed and said "okay" and we teleported to the palace.

well, here you go, chapter five, and i hope you are enjoying story so far, and read allenfairytails story,hunt for the alicorns!


	6. Chapter 6

New to Equestria

**Ello' again readers, it's luna phase here with the next chapter of new to equestria! jsut felt like doing that british thing there...don't hate me...so, i'm sorry it has been like, over 9,000 years since i updated, but school is really streesing me out...well anywho...On With The Show!**

We arrived at the palace, and snowflake looked shocked. "I...I'm at the palace..." I leaned on him"yes...yes you are..." I leaned over and whispered in his ear "any reason for not wanting anypony to know your an alicorn?" he whispered back" nothing that concerns you..." I grinned. "well then!" i removed the magic spell covering the fact he is an alicorn "luna...feast your eyes on another alicorn!" Snowflake tried to hide his wings, to no avail. luna gasped" another male alicorn? i must tell my sister!" I winced "luna dear, you can do that yourself, i don't think your sister likes me..." "nonsense!" luna started dragging me toward celestia's room, and twilight and flutter night are laughing so hard, their faces are red. I mouth at them "help me..." flutter night shakes his head, then resumes laughing with twilight, then twilight stops laughing, and kisses flutter night again,much to his suprise, the he kisses her back, snowflake watching confused, and that was the last thing I saw before luna dragged me past a corner, out of sight.

A hoof hit my eye, then my jaw, and I flung out of celestia's room, and hit a wall, stunned. "and never go in my room again!" shouted celestia shouted, then slammed the door. I felt my face with a hoof, and pulled it back and saw blood. "ahhh...that hurts." luna stormed out of there, and ran over to me."are you okay?" i struggled to smile "yeah..." luna notices i am bleeding" you are not okay! you are bleeding!" "maybe i'm not okay?" i say to her. luna picks me up, and carries me back to snowflake and flutter night and twilight. the two are still kissing, but they stop when they see my face. "hi" i said to flutter night. "what happened to you?" "what do you think...Celestia...hint...hint." twilight gasped"princess celestia would never do that!" luna spoke up "i was there, and she did!" twilight glared defiantly back at luna "the princess would never do that! flutter night? what are your thoughts?!" flutter night gulped, then answered "well, he does have a bloody face, and a black eye..." i cut in "i have a black eye? let me see!" pulls out a mirror, and examines his face. "did celestia pack-a-punch her hoof or something like that?" twilight slaps flutter night and storms off. flutter night says "wait twilight..." i pat his back with a hoof "she will forgive you...how about you go tell celestia to stop hurting me?" "okay..."

Flutter night flew out of celestia's room, with a black eye, and hit the wall i had hit earlier. "owwww..." i ran over to him "woah bro are you okay?" "no..."flutter night responded, then got up shakily. "here, lean on me,i got you..." flutter night leaned on me, then i walked him over to twilight's room, and knocked. twilight answered the door, then gasped."flutter night what happened to you?" flutter night replied "i told celestia to stop hurting phase, and she punched me..." "I...I...believe you...come in, but not you phase..." "what? why not?" i ask her. "because i say so!" "okay..." i backed away,and twilight shut the door, but it didn't close all the way. I peered through the crack, and saw twilight push flutter night on his back, then she started kissing him. i saw her hoof go down, and touch his...oh! im leaving! I sprinted away full speed, trying to get that image out of my innocent mind. i passed snowflake, who shouted out "where are you going?" i ignored him.

*1 hour later* I saw flutter night come out of twilights room with a big grin on his face. "so...bro...how was it?" flutter night froze, looked at me, blushed, and said "i have no idea what you are talking about." "stop lying, i saw the beginning, then left. you ruined my innocent mind!" "i have no idea what your talking about..." "Flutter night! stop lying to me! it hurts me to know you don't trust me..." i ran off, away from him, and to where snowflake was staying. I heard crying. I ran inside, and snowflake was crying over a piece of parchment. i picked it up, and it read "Snowflake, we have your sister. don't try to find her, or we will kill her. -sincerely the black union." i looked over at snowflake, and hugged him, "we will find your sister..." snowflake looked at me "thank you..."

**Here is this chapter of... New to Equestria! who is this black union, and why do they want snowflakes sister? find out soon, or maybe not soon! thanks for support! I love you guys, peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

New to Equestria

**Hello! a new chapter of New to Equestria!**

I walked down the hall, snowflake walking beside me. I walked past flutter night,and twilight, and he attempted to say something, and I sped up, pulling away from him. He sprinted up to me, followed by twilight. "phase...I'm sorry...I...I...did...do...that with twilight..." twilight blushes.I stopped, and slowly turned to him "You could have told me earlier!" i raise my hoof, looking like i am going to hit him, and flutter night flinched. I threw my hoof around his shoulder, and gave him a hug, and a noogie. "was that so hard flutter night?" he looked at me incredously"why...why didn't you hit me?" "do you want me to?" flutter night shook his head. "okay then... i need to talk to luna, and..." i wince "...celestia..." flutter night looks at me like i am insane. "are you crazy? she will just hurt you!" "i have to help snowflake, here read this..."i hand him the letter, and he reads it. flutter night starts crying, "i'll help you snowflake..." snowflake looks at him "why would you ponies help me? you barely even know me..." i pull him into a hug as well " because we are nice like that, and we have nothing else to do" "thank you both..." snowflake let go of me, and we continued walking to luna's room.

luna hugged me, and said " i have your back." i nodded and we all walked in celestia's room. celestia looked up from her paperwork, saw me, and yelled "out!" i stood there, and celestia walked over to me. "I said, get out!" i stood there, and replied "We have a request to make of you. you see, snowfla..." celestia turned around, and bucked me in the face, and i flew across the room. my vision swam, and i saw twilight run up to celestia, and then my head hit the wall with a crack, and i fell unconscious.

I woke up with a serious migraine, and luna was laying next to me, wait, two luna's? i must be seeing double. how much damage did celestia cause? "owww..." i groaned. luna lumped up, and started stroking my mane."hey phase, are you okay?" i groaned in response. "I'm here phase...and I love you" i made a attempt to speak "I luv uh to..." luna smiled twice. i tried to hug her, but hugged the luna that wasn't really there. luna frowned "are you okay?" i nodded my head "two luna's!" luna frowned "double vision?ugh...my sister can be a jerk...fractured skull, double vision, and you have a migraine..." luna deeply kisses me, and i kiss her back. 5 minutes later, she breaks the kiss, and lays back down next to me. she brings me closer, into a hug, and we fall asleep, two lovers next to eachother.

I woke up again, but luna wasn't next to me. i started panicking, and got up, to fall over on the ground next to the bed. "help...luna..." I heard quickly approaching hoofsteps, then luna entered the room, worry on her face. "help...me...luna..." luna ran over to me, and picked me up, and put me on the bed. "hey...it's okay...i'm here phase...i'm here..."she stroked my mane. "where were you?" "i was getting us both breakfast." luna answered. she pulled out hay bacon, and started feeding to me. "here phase...do you like it?" i nodded my head, and started chewing. "yummy!" luna smiled. "i knew you would like it" after i finished eating, i lay there, looking at luna with a look of love. she reached down for something, and electricity shot through my body. i looked down, and luna was doing to me what stallions love...

10 minutes later, luna emerged from the room, a smile on her face. She passed flutter night and twilight, and flutter night asked her what she was so happy about. She simply answered "I made phase happy" flutter night looked at twilight, and as soon as luna walked away, they ran to the room phase was in, and saw him there, asleep, covered in…flutter night blushed, and backed away. "twilight, don't go in there…" twilight payed him no heed, stepped in there, to immediately step out, blushing. They walked away "I guess luna showed phase how much she loved him…" twilight said to flutter night. "yes, I think she did…"

**Hehehehe…how was that? Do you think that was a good chapter? I think…next chapter…phase will be healed, and they will search for the black union… See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

New to equestria

**Hello… I am back…. And grounded, so this chapter is just to let you know I'm still here. To you who complained, this is a fictional story, and my first. It is purely for** **entertainmen**t, **and if you don't like it, don't read it. On with the show…**

**Chapter 8**

Phase woke up, in Luna's room, with a throbbing headache. He couldn't remember what had happened to him, and what had happened the day before. He emerged from the room, and saw flutter night and twilight talking. "Hey…" I called to them. Flutter night turned to me, and smiled. "Hey, you're awake! So….how was it?" I looked at him stupidly "how was what?" Flutter night looked at me "don't lie…" "I am not lying! I can't remember what happened to me!" I looked at him with a confused expression, not knowing what he was referring to. "Well phase….you have a concussion….but Luna, before you fell unconscious….she pleasured you." Night said bluntly, and watched my face for my reaction. I blushed intensely, shocked, and a little happy from this news. I thought to myself **"she pleasured me? She must love me more than I knew…." **I set out to find her, not knowing where she went.

**POV Snowflake**

I paced up and down the halls outside of Celestia's door. I was bewildered, angry at myself, and nervous. I thought back to when I saw that beautiful mare….."Celestia" I breathed out softly, and sniffed the air, feeling as if I was inhaling the intoxicating scent her mane. "Uhh…. Snowflake? Why are you smelling my mane?" I heard her say, and with a jolt, I opened my eyes, and saw that beautiful mare…..Celestia. I jumped back with fright, and started to panic "I uhh didn't mean to princess! I'm sorry I was distracted by your beauty!" I covered my mouth with a hoof, as Celestia stared at me, her mouth agape. "You …. You like…. Me…?" She asked, genuinely shocked. "Why, yes….princess….i….. I like you a lot." I replied to her question, with a little hesitation. "How would you like to… go out on a date, Snowflake?" She quickly asked, before I could run away from the apparent fear, embarrassment and nervousness quaking in my body. "i-I would love that princess…" I answered quickly. "Please, call me Celestia." She twirled her ethereal mane with a hoof. "Y-yes pri- I mean Celestia. I'll pick you up at 8:00 tonight." I told her, with growing excitement. "Of course. See you at 8 Snowflake…." She trotted back into her bedchambers, and I let out a happy sigh. I was going on a date with the princess!

**POV Phase**

"Luna, where are you?" I walked down the halls, of the castle, looking for Luna. Then I saw a pony heading towards me. "Have you seen Princess Luna? I asked him. I noticed his eyes flash green, but I paid it no attention. "No… I haven't… and neither will you!" he shouted, and pulled out a dagger, and stabbed me in the right eye. I screamed and fell to the ground, and he said to me, "Remember who did this to you. It was the Black Union." He stomped on my face, and I lost consciousness, remembering only his hoof, which looked like a changeling hoof.

**POV Flutter Night**

I heard a scream, and my first thought was **"phase!"** I raced down hallways till I found a puddle of blood, which led to phase, multiple stab wounds, and his right eye heavily damaged. I ran to him "Phase!" he didn't respond. I guessed he was unconscious, and I picked him up and ran back to Luna's room. I ran, and ran, till I reached my destination. Out of breath, I paused a moment, before entering the room. Luna was lying on the bed. "Phase….is that you…?" she turned around, saw phase, who was profusely bleeding, and screamed. "PHASE!"

**So how was this chapter? I am tired now. Read for fun, review if you liked it, and if you want, add it to your favorite stories. Peace out, night my bronies.**


End file.
